


It's Not Love - But It Could Be?

by paow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paow/pseuds/paow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gives Zayn's feelings he can't explain.</p>
<p>They share a hotel room, get drunk and end up fucking. </p>
<p>It's not love, but it could be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love - But It Could Be?

He didn't know why he kept doing this to himself, it was self-destructive and unecessary and he knew how bad it was going to end. But he couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Liam looked at him like he was the only one in the room, it made him feel wanted. Fuck, it made him feel a thousand things and the worse part was that he enjoyed the attention. It's not like he needed the attention, not when the groupies lined outside their hotel after every single concert literally offering themselves at him, but the thing was that he got bored of them quite easily. It was Liam that Zayn wanted more than anything, and althought it's was embarassing to admit he would rather spend the night jerking off while thinking of Liam, doing things to him that he could only fantasize about, than taking one of many groupies back to his room. 

When they were touring and their hotel arrangement made Zayn and Liam share a hotel room, he could stay up all night just watching the boy sleep next to him. Usually he would end up in the shower in the middle of the night, getting himself off as the water muffled his moans of Liam's name when he hit his climax. After, he would crawl back into the bed he shared with Liam, feeling a little ashamed and trying to fall asleep with the thoughts of Liam burned in his brain.

They had just held a concert in Oslo, when they were driving in their tourbus to the hotel. It had been one of those concerts were they had felt like they were on the top of the world, the fans were loud and it was their first time performing in Norway and they had absolutely loved it. Niall was going on about something to Harry and Louis back in the bus, while Liam was on the phone and Zayn smoked out of the window. Harry wanted to go out tonight, but the rest of them were starting to get tired and just wanted to head back to the hotel. Tonight was one of those night were Zayn was going to share a room with Liam, and he wouldn't want to miss it for anything.

Liam had collapsed on the queen bed as soon as they were inside, following Zayn dragging his suitcase behind. 

"I'm beat. You want to order some room-service first?" Liam was already grabbing the phone by the bed, so Zayn just shrugged and said yes. 

Zayn and Liam were bestfriends, no doubt about it. They could always talk about anything, which meant a lot when you were on tour most of the the year and didn't have any other there. Offcourse, the other boys were his closest friend as well but Liam was the one he would come to first if he wanted to talk to someone. It was never awkward between them, until Zayn had started to look at Liam differently. He never intended to have feelings for Liam, it just happened over time and now he could barely look at him without picturing him naked. It did something with their friendship, Zayn didn't know if Liam had noticed but for him it was living hell having the boy he loved in a bed in front of him and not being able to do anything. Sometimes he cursed himself for his stupid feelings and how it made him feel, and they were not going to go away cause he was not going to ruin his friendship by telling Liam about them. He was stuck in this miserable situation, and he had no idea how to get out of it without fucking everything up. 

Room service arrived while Liam was in the shower, so Zayn helped himself to a salmon-sandwich and a champagne he had found in the minibar. As he was sipping the champagne straight from the bottle, he nearly choked as Liam emerged from the shower with only a towel hanging dangerously low around his hips. 

"Hope you left me some food, I'm starving mate" Liam casually said as he laid down beside Zayn. Zayn could feel his wet back pressed against him, and it made it harder to swallow the champagne.

"Yeah, you ordered like a shitload of sandwiches there's plenty of them left" Zayn tried to sound casual, hoping not to get caught stealing glances of Liam's happy-trail and chest glistening wet from the shower. 

The TV was on, some norwegian show they didn't understand anything off. They passed the champagne bottle back and forth, talking about how funny the norwegian language sounded like while eating some more. 

"Hey, don't we have a free day tomorrow?" Liam arched his eyebrow, looking at Zayn. 

"Yeah, which means we can finally sleep in.. Or go see what Oslo's all about" Zayn said, knowing Liam always wanted to be a tourist wherever they went.

"Or get shit-faced on the rest of the liqiour in the minibar? Liam suggested with a grin. Zayn looked at him like he was mad, cause when did Liam suggest getting shit-faced? But who was he to deny him that, he though it sounded like an excellent idea to be fair.

"Or that." Zayn got up to the minibar and pulled out four beers, some small vodka bottles, a bottle of wine and another champagne bottle. Liam was still in his towel on the bed smiling down at Zayn, and Zayn could barely function at that moment. He needed to get drunk tonight, so he could forget and fall asleep easily, this was an excellent idea. He needed to get over how hot that image of half-naked Liam on the bed was, and how much he wanted to rip that towel off him and-

"Your okay Zayn? You're kind of staring you know?" Liam threw the rest of his sandwich at Zayn's face and laughed. Zayn blushed, tried to hide his face and took the alcohol with him back to the bed.

"Just spaced out thinking of someting, it's all" Zayn shrugged and kept his eyes on the tv while downing the little vodka bottle. Then another one. Liam just laughed at that, and opened the wine. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zayn's world was spinning, they were finishing their last bottle and were laughing about some stupid thing they had read on twitter about them.  
"And their so dirty! Like some of them are only twelve, how do they come up with things like that!" Liam pointed at his laptop where his twitter page was open, and showed him some messages from fans. 

"That's just downright wrong!" Zayn knew their fans were crazy, but that was just too much information to ask for. He couldn't stop himself from feeling a little bit jealous too, knowing that so many girls were crazy after Liam. Only Zayn could like Liam.

"You know, some of them even sends me nudes. Want to see?" Liam egearly opened his picture folder. 

No, Zayn didn't want to see this. 

"I'm gonna hit the shower" Zayn got up too fast from the bed, and almost fell on his face in the process.

"You sure that's such a good idea Zayn? You're beyond wasted, don't want you to hurt yourself or something." Liam was right beside Zayn, helping him stand upright.  
"Yeah, It's okay, I'm fine" Zayn said, but Liam looked worried. 

"Okey, but don't close the door, just in case" Liam answered back, and let go of Zayn who tried his hardest to walk straight to the bathroom.

"Sure" Zayn waved at him, and slammed the door a little to hard. He sunk down and leaned his head on the door, trying to wait till the waves of nausea passed away. How was he drunk and not Liam. What was wrong with the world? Zayn could hear Liam saying something, but he couldn't figure out what. He crawled to the toilet and vomited till his stomach burned and tears were stinging his eyes. The door opened and behind him stood Liam, he had put on some grey sweats and his hair looked all ruffled up. He looked like an angel, Zayn thought. He flushed and clumsily tried to get up, but Liam had to help him once again. Liam sat Zayn down on the toilet, stroked his hair and gave him a glass of water to drink. 

"Feeling better?" Liam started to take of Zayn's t-shirt, which left Zayn baffled not knowing how to respond. 

"You puked all over yourself, here let me help you" Liam started to take off Zayn's socks and finally his jeans. Zayn just sat there, he did start to feel a little better, but now he felt strange. Liam was undressing him, because he managed to puke all over himself. How pathetic. Zayn was left in just his boxers.

"You kind of need to shower now" Liam said and looked at Zayn like he waited for approval for something. 

"Yeah, I know" Zayn stood up and he still felt a little dizzy but managed to get in the shower. Liam followed him, and started to take the shower-handle and adjusted the water temperature.

"W-what are you doing Liam? Zayn stood their awkwardly not knowing what do to with himself.

"You're not capable of showering yourself, so I'm helping. No big deal, take off your boxers and just sit down or something so you don't fall" Liam was being serious about this. Zayn didn't know what to do, all he knew was that a shower sounded amazing right now. He took a last look at Liam, who was waiting for him to undress, so he showed his boxers down his ankles exposing himself fully. Sure, they had seen each other naked before but this just felt different.

"Good, now sit down" Liam held his arm and helped him slowly sit down, throwing his boxers with the rest of Zayn's clothes in a phile. The hot water ran over Zayn's head, and he opened his mouth to catch some of it. Liam was careful, massaging the shampoo on his head and soaping his body. Zayn had closed his eyes, and tried hard not to focus on getting hard. He knew this was just Liam being Liam, helping him out when he was drunk but for Zayn this was as intimate as they had ever been. 

As Liam was soaping his back, he was getting dangerously close to Zayn's cock. Zayn shot open his eyes and his most awful though was confirmed - he was rock hard. 

"I-im sorry, It's just I'm drunk and you know how it is ri-" Zayn started but was cut off by Liam's hand wandering down and giving him a solid stroke. Zayn inhaled a quick breath and looked up at Liam, who was staring back at him with dark eyes.

"Yeah I know how it is, gonna help you out Zayn" Liam whispered and continued pumping his cock rapidly, making Zayn tremble and letting out an embarassing moan. Zayn didn't dare look up at him, he had no idea what was going on anymore. Was he dreaming again?

"I know you think of me Zayn" Liam's hot breath was by his ear. "I've heard you jack off, moaning my name like some pornstar." Zayn's heart was pumping at a rapid pace, he couldn't make his brain form a setence that made sense. All he could focuse on was Liam's big hand on his cock making him feel paralyzed. 

"I know you want this, you propably want me to fuck you too is that right Zayn?" Liam's voice had gone husky, and Zayn's senses were on fire. Suddenly Liam's free hand was on his face, forcefully turning Zayn's face making him look at Liam.

"Answer me, babe" Liam gave him a cheeky grin, never stopping jacking him off. 

Zayn gulped, "Ye-ah, I kind of-" Liam took a stronger grip on his face. "Simple question Zayn, yes or no?" 

"Yes, yes" Zayn shook his head yes, and it that moment he came, all over Liam's hand and himself. He was left panting, not really understanding what had happened when he felt Liam dragging him out of the bathtub.

"Good answer."

Liam gripped Zayn under his hips and pulled him up against the wall, crushing their lips together in something like a kiss. Zayn kissed back with all he had left, feeling Liam's burning touch on every inch of his wet skin. Liam held a strong grip on Zayn, as he walked them both to the bed and laid Zayn down under him. Zayn watched as Liam pulled his sweat down and kicked them off his ankles, and then placed himself over him with his legs on both sides of Zayn. 

Liam rubbed their hips together, and Zayn followed his movements frantically as his hands were locked over his head. Liam was in control, they both knew. Liam placed kisses on Zayn's abdomen and worked his way up to his neck where he marked him. Zayn could only lay there and take it as he was held down, moaning from the sensations of his cock rubbing on Liam's cock, both hard now. He was still wet from the shower, and it made his skin burn from the friction but all he could get out were small whimpers that were muffled by Liam's moans.

Liam loosened his hard grip on Zayn's wrist, and kneeled besides his head with his cock in his hand. Zayn eagerly licked his shaft, and then took all he could of Liam's cock in his mouth. Liam threw his head back, and tugged on Zayn's hair to make him take more. Liam thrusted his hips in Zayn's hot mouth, making Zayn choke on it. He didn't stop, and Zayn gagged but tried to take him deeper. Liam was breathing unsteadily, and soon he made Zayn stop. Liam manhandled Zayn and positioned him so that his ass was lifted up by some pillows. He then kissed Zayn one last time before positioned himself before Zayn's entrance.

"You're ready?" Liam looked at Zayn, who was all red cheeks and a mess under him. 

Zayn whimpered out a yes, and gripped the sheets as he felt Liam's cock intruding him. Liam held Zayn hips down, as he was lifting them up. Liam shushed Zayn, trying to calm him down and making this less painful for him. Zayn was whimpering, it was hurting him. Liam kissed him, and then pushed all the way in making Zayn cry out. 

"It's okay, just breathe babe, just breathe" Liam's voice helped Zayn to get over the worse pain. Liam was fully inside him an he stayed like that for a moment to make Zayn get used to it. 

"Move, you can move, please" 

Liam moved experimentally, then he set a steady pace. It was hard for Liam too not come there and then watching Zayn loosing control, making Zayn a mess. He lifted up Zayn's legs and put them on his shoulder, and really put his strenght into fucking him. Zayn was open-mouthed, moaning Liam's name and grabbed the sheets so his knuckles turned white as Liam started to fuck him harder. Zayn could hear the sounds of Liam's balls hitting him, and Liam's muffled moans. 

"God, Liam - please" Zayn was on fire. Liam bent the other boy nearly in half and fucked into him deeper, it was sloopy but at this point none of them cared. Zayn felt the familiar burn in his stomach and with a grunt he came. Liam continued to fuck him throught his orgasm until he came shortly after, spilling inside of Zayn.

Liam collapsed besides Zayn, they were both panting and staring at the ceiling.

"You're a great fuck Zayn, we should do that again sometimes" Liam said before turning around, falling asleep.

Zayn's heart sunk.


End file.
